Especial de San Valentín
by DulceMinina
Summary: Es 14 de Febrero pero para Ritsuka es solo un día común. Soubi esta confundido. ¿Tendrán un día romántico? SoubixRitsuka
1. 14 de Febrero

_Como les comenté estoy re subiendo mis antiguos fic's, por lo que dígamos que esta es una reedición del archivo original que escribí cuando tenía 17 años._

* * *

**Aclaraciones del Capítulo:**

**Todos los personajes usados no son míos, yo solo los tomo prestados.**

En Japón se tiene la costumbre que el día de San Valentín las chicas sean las que le regalen una caja de chocolates a los chicos q ellas aman, quieren, etc...

**mata ashita **significa _**hasta mañana.**_

**konnichiwa** significa _**buenas tardes**_.

**comesama** significa _**mamá.**_

**iada **significa _**no.**_

**ohayou **significa _**buenos días.**_

**kimi o ai shiteru** significa **feliz día de san Valentín**

* * *

**14 de Febrero**

-Ritsu_kun, ¿no es genial que mañana sea 14?-preguntó una ansiosa niña de un llamativo cabello color rosa a su compañero, mientras caminaban por un pasillo de la escuela.

-Así genial...-respondió de mala gana el susodicho.

-¿Ritsu_kun qué te pasa?-preguntó con gran interés Yuiko al ver el desánimo de su compañero

-Es que no le encuentro nada de interesante a que mañana sea 14...digo será miércoles como cualquier otro día-respondió Ritsuka mirando el piso

-Pero Ritsu_kun...mañana es...el...día...de...los...ena...-titubeo la pelirosada

-¡YUIKO!-gritó de pronto Yayoi mientras corría velozmente hacia ellos - ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó

-Bien...-respondió Yuiko tristemente-*Era mi oportunidad de invitar a Ritsuka a ir conmigo al cine...*

-Bueno me voy-dijo de pronto Ritsuka

-Pero Ritsu_kun-súplico Yuiko-es que yo tenía q decirte q...

-¿Puede ser mañana? es que tengo algo importante que hacer-preguntó Ritsuka a la pelirosada

-Etto...supongo-respondió tristemente

-¡Arigato, mata ashita!-dijo Ritsuka haciendo un dejo de despedida con la mano y empezando a correr rápidamente en dirección al portón de su escuela

-Aoyagi_kun está cada día más raro, no lo crees así Yuiko_sam-preguntó Yayoi mirando a su amiga

-¡No! ¡Ritsuka se fue y no le pude decir que quería ir con él al cine!-gritó la pelirosada mientras lloraba desconsoladamente

-¿Al cine?...pero...pero...tú...y...él...nosotros- y Yayoi también empezó a llorar desconsoladamente al lado de Yuiko

* * *

-¿A donde crees q vas?-preguntó una voz cogiendo del brazo a Ritsuka

-Etto...yo voy a...-titubeó el ojivioleta, y al girar el rostro y ver al que lo había detenido, le dijo- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Esa no es forma de recibirme-respondió un joven alto y rubio-es así como me deberías recibir-y diciendo esto, jalo al pequeño para sí y acercando su rostro al de él, le dió una gran y profundo beso

Cuando sus rostros de hubieron separado el pequeño lo miró y le dijo - ¡No tenías porque hacer eso!, estamos en mi escuela… - añadió muy avergonzado, mientras sus mejillas ya dejaban ver un leve tono carmesí

-Pero Ritsuka-titubeó el rubio

-¡No digas nada!, mejor vete-gritó enfurecido el neko

-¿Es una orden?-preguntó tristemente el rubio

-Etto...si...sí...es...una...orden-respondió el pequeño no muy convencido

- ñ_ñ?-Soubi no supó si hacerle caso o no, ya que según su entrenamiento solo se deberá obedecer al master cuando este, este seguro de su respuesta

-Etto...me tengo q ir, matta ne!-dijo el pequeño al ver que el rubio no se iba

-A dónde vas?-preguntó Soubi

-No te importa-respondió muy serio el neko

-Te puedo acompañar?-preguntó dulcemente el rubio

-No-respondió Ritsuka

-Pero...

-He dicho q no!-respondió enfurecido el pequeño y sin decir nada más se fue corriendo

-*Q extraño esta hoy*-pensó el rubio-*gomenasai amor pero será mejor que te siga para asegurarme que estas bien*

* * *

-*Debo de ir, si, definitivamente tengo que, pero...pero...es que...oh! ahí viene el autobus*-pensaba el neko, mientras esperaba en la parada de autobuses

-*A donde te vas Ritsuka?*.pensaba el rubio mientras veía como su neko subía a un autobus que iba a las afueras de la ciudad-*será mejor q tome un taxi, así no te perderé de vista*

* * *

-*Ya falta poco...muy poco...solo tengo q entrar y salir...no me llevará mucho tiempo...y luego...y luego..oh! ya llegué!*-pensaba el neko

-Deténgase en esa esquina por favor!-exclamó Soubi dirigiéndose hacia el taxista

-Está bien, son 35 yenes-respondió el conductor

-Está bien, tenga-respondió Soubi, mientras bajaba rápidamente de automóvil - quédese con el cambio-agregó

* * *

-*Bien aquí estoy, será rápido, no me tengo que asustar, aunque es la primera vez q lo hago...solo será por esta vez...si simplemente por esta vez...bueno aquí voy*-dijo el pequeño acercándose al mostrador- disculpe-dijo dirigiéndose a un joven moreno, alto, de cabello castaño, muy bien parecido q se encontraba al otro lado del mostrador

-Konnichiwa, en q te puedo ayudar?-preguntó con una amplia sonrisa el joven

-Etto...yo...quería saber...-titubeó el neko

-*No escucho nada*-pensaba malhumorado Soubi mientras observaba la escena por un pequeño agujero que había en la puerta del recinto en el que había entrado Ritsuka-*Y que hace mi neko con ese chico?, si le toca un solo cabello a mi ritsuka lo mató!, eh? q es eso q le ha entregado?, es un paquete?, pero q contiene?, genial! no veo nada, será mejor q me esconda, q ahi ya viene mi neko*

-*Por fin...Seimei, hermano...gracias por ayudarme a enfrentar mi temor*-pensó Ritsuka mientras en sus brazos cargaba un paquete muy bien envuelto en papel azul

* * *

-Konnichiwa comesama, ya estoy en casa!-gritó Ritsuka al llegar a su hogar, mientras subía apresuradamente las escaleras en dirección a su habitación

-Tú no eres mi Ritsuka!, devuelveme a mi pequeño!-gritó su madre tirándole un cucharon, pero para suerte del pequeño este ya había logrado encerrarse en su habitación, por lo q pudó escapar del golpe

* * *

-Debo de hablar con Ritsuka, tengo q llamarlo-decía una y otra vez Soubi mientras recorría la habitación de lado a lado

-Sou_chan para q quieres a ese enano si me tienes aquí, toditito para ti-repetía una y otra Kyo mientras le quiñaba un ojo, y lo miraba seductoramente

- ¬¬' etto...-le quedó mirando el rubio-Ritsuka no es ningún enano!, y deja de mirarme así-agregó malhumorado

-Sou_chan! no seas así-dijo Kyo con una mirada de si no me besas me enfado contigo

-Lo llamaré, eso será lo mejor-hablo finalmente el rubio y tomando su celular, marcó el número de su neko

-¿Soubi?-preguntó Ritsuka por el celular

-Amor, no quieres verme?-preguntó desesperadamente el rubio-no quisieras contarme algo?

-Iada-respondió secamente el neko

-No quisieras mostrarme algo?-preguntó nuevamente el rubio

-Iada-respondió nuevamente el neko-mata ashita Soubi

-Pero...-el rubio no pudó decir nada más pues su neko ya había colgado

* * *

Al día sgte.

-/Ohayou amor/-fue el mensaje de texto que despertó a Ritsuka-/Ohayou Soubi/-fue lo q le contesto

-/Quieres q te acompañe al colegio?/

-/No es necesario/

-Demasiado tarde para eso-dijo un rubio entrando por la ventana de la habitación del neko

-Soubi...-musitó el pequeño

-Mi vida-dijo este acercandose y dandole un beso lleno de pasión- Kimi o ai shiteru! Ritsuka-dijo volviendo a besar tiernamente los labios de su neko

-Soubi...-pronunció casi sin aliento el pequeño

-Ritsuka...te traje algo-agregó el rubio mientras buscaba algo en su abrigo-aquí está!, toma mi amor, esto es para ti-dijo entregandole un cajita de regalo forrada con papel de mariposas y un hermoso moño

-Arigato!-fue lo único q alcanzó a decir el pequeño, mientras desenvolvia el regalo, al abrirlo grande fue su sorpresa cuando hallo una cadena con un dije de mariposa

-Te gusta?-pregunto Soubi

-Sí...-respondió Ritsuka, muy sonrojado

-Pensé en regalarte un anillo, pero supuse q no sería muy comodo puesto q aun eres muy pequeño y con lo fijona q es la gente, no quería q te sintieses incomodo-dijo animadamente Soubi-vamos dale la vuelta

Ritsuka hizo lo q le había dicho el rubio y al girar el dije, leyó claramente "AISHITERU", el neko se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Aishiteru Ritsuka-dijo el rubio, mientras tomaba la cadena y se la colocaba en el cuello a su neko.

-Yo...yo...tambien...tengo ...algo...para...ti-musitó casi en un susurro el ojivioleta

-En serio?-preguntó desconcertado el rubio

-Sí-respondió muy sonrojado el neko, y rápidamente fue hasta su mesita de noche y abriendo el cajón tomo un paquete, se volvió y mirando a Soubi se lo entregó.

El rubio reconoció q aquel paquete era el que el día anterior el chico le había entregado a su neko. Por lo que se apresuró en desenvolver el paquete, para encontrarse con una enorme caja de chocolates.

-Chocolates...-musitó Soubi

-Etto...si no te gustan...yo puedo cambiarlos y entonces yo...

-Arigato Ritsuka-lo interrumpió Soubi dandole un beso

Cuando se hubieron separado, Ritsuka miró fijamente al rubio y poniendose mucho mas rojo dijo- Soubi...Ai...Ai...Aishiteru

El rubio sonrió como nunca, pues lo q menos esperaba es q su neko le dijese eso...-Ritsuka...este es el mejor 14 de febrero de mi vida

-Soubi...te quedarías...esta...noche...a...dormir...conmigo... onegai!-preguntó el neko

-Por supuesto q si amor-dijo el rubio mientras empezaba a besar nuevamente a su neko y lo colocaba en la cama

-Ritsuka estas dispuesto a...

-Si, Soubi-respondió firmemente el neko

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno q les pareció? espero q halla sido de su agrado y si no ya saben siempre están los reviews para que me lo hagan saber.

Matta ne!


	2. KIMI O AI SHITERU

**KIMI O AI SHITERU**

Soubi siguió besando las mejillas del pequeño neko, provocando en este un gran sonroje, siguió así desendiendo hasta su cuello, donde dejo pequeñas marcas indicando que era su neko-*mío y de nadie mas*-pensó el rubio egoístamente-*mentira eso lo pensó la autora de este fic*(N/A q? oie Soubi! cuidado con lo que piensas!, bueno volviendo al relato).

-Soubi...-suspiró el ojivioleta al sentir las caricias del rubio por debajo de su polo(N/A ojo! recuerden q es febrero y bueno al menos en mi país Perú hace un calor insoportable)

-Amor...quieres q continue?-le preguntó el rubio

-Sí-respondió el neko-pero...pero...

-Q?-preguntó intrigado Soubi

-Tengo q ir a estudiar, gomenasai!-se disculpó el neko aun muy sonrojad(N/A etto...¬¬...Ritsu bonito momento eliges para ir al colegio...)

-Esta bien amor-suspiró resignado Soubi-creo q es mejor q te arregles y lo dejaremos para después...supongo

-Arigato Soubi-respondió el ojivioleta

* * *

-Matta ne! Soubi-dijo efusivamente el neko despidiendose del apuesto rubio a la puerta de su escuela.

-Matta ne, amor, te veo a la salida-respondió el rubio

-Ritsu_kun-gritó de pronto una pelirosada acercandose rápidamente al neko

-Ohayou, Yuiko-respondió con una gran sonrisa en neko

-Ritsu_kun, te ves muy contento hoy, q ha pasado?-preguntó la recien llegada

-nada-respondió Ritsuka mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a su salón de clases

-Oh, no quieres contarle a Yuiko!, no confias en Yuiko!, porque Yuiko es mala!-dijo llorando la pelirosada, mientras caminaba al lado del neko

-No me ha pasado nada, en serio-agregó el ojivioleta a modo de consolar a su amiga

-Yuiko_sam, ohayou!-dijo Yayoi acercandose a los dos amigos-q ha pasado?-preguntó al notar las lagrimas en los ojos de la pelirosada

-Nada-concluyó Ritsuka

-Yuiko_sam yo quería darte algo...-musitó casi en un susurro un inseguro Yayoi- etto...pero...osea...yo...preferiría...q...

-Q?-preguntó Yuiko pues como Yayoi había hablado muy bajo casi ni le había escuchado

-Toma-dijo Yayoi rápidamente mientras colocaba en las manos de la pelirosada un papel muy bien envuelto y salía corriendo

-¿ñ_ñ?-Ritsuka no salia de su asombro al ver q Yayoi había salido corriendo

-UoU-Yuiko por otro lado no entendía porque Yayoi le había entregado un papel-será q quiere pedirme un favor y no sabe como hacerlo?

-No creo q sea eso-comentó Ritsuka

-A no?-preguntó la pelirosada-entonces tal vez es una nota para Hitomi_sensei!

-Iada-dijó Ritsuka-si fuese para ella, no crees q se la hubiese dado él mismo?

-Pero tal vez no tenía tiempo, Ritsu_kun no ves q estaba apurado?-preguntó despistadamente Yuiko-será mejor q se la de a Hitomi_sensei, así ella sabrá q hacer-y diciendo esto, camino rápidamente en dirección a su aula

-No creo q esto termine bien-dijo el ojivioleta dando un gran suspiro-*¿xq será q no se da cuenta?*

* * *

-Hitomi_sensei!-gritó efusivamente Yuiko al encontrar a su maestra ya en el aula de clases escribiendo algunas cosas en el pizarrón

-Ohayou, Yuiko_sam!-respondió amablemente la maestra

-Ohayou!-respondió la pelirosada-Hitomi_sensei, me pidieron que le entregará esto-dijo Yuiko entregandole la nota que Yayoi le había dado

-Oh! arigato por traermela-respondió la sensei tomando la nota y empezandola a leer

Yuiko entonces noto un gran sonrojo en la maestra-q dice Hitomi_sensei?

-Etto...-musitó casi sin habla la maestra

-A ver...-dijo Yuiko tamando el papel q tenía la maestra en las manos y leyendolo en vos alta dijo:

Tus ojos me impactaron desde el primer día que te vi

por eso espero que seas feliz

y a mi lado se que hallaras esa felicidad, que ningún otro te supo dar

Me gustas, lo digo en serio,

y si mis sentimientos son correspondidos

espero verte a la hora de salida en el porton de la escuela

como siempre.

-Es un buen escritor-comentó Ritsuka acercandose al lado de Yuiko

-Aoyagi_kun tú sabías de esto?-preguntó Hitomi_sensei

-Sí, yo vi cuando se la entregó, pero la verdad es q la nota era...-Ritsuka no pudó terminar de hablar puesto q la maestra se sonrojo mucho y empezó a musitar partes de palabras q Ritsuka no entendía

-Él...de...cir si...q...yo...sen...tir...y...él...ahhhhh-concluyó la sensei dando un gran suspiro y saliendo rápidamente del salón

-¬¬'?-Ritsuka se quedó muy confundido al igual q Yuiko

-No sabía q a Yayoi le gustaba la sensei-dijo Yuiko

-Etto...Yuiko estas segura q a Yayoi le gusta la sensei?-preguntó el ojivioleta

-Sipi-respondió Yuiko

-Etto...yo creo q deberías saber q a Yayoi le gusta...

-Ah! Ritsu_kun te traje algo-le interrumpió la pelirosada y poniendose muy colorada sacó un paquete de su mochila y con manos muy temblorosas se lo entregó a Ritsuka diciendole-kimi o ai shiteru Ritsu_kun!

-Arigato-respondió el neko

-Etto...Ritsu_kun...yo...esperaba...q...tu...y...y o-musitaba la pelirosada-pudiesemosiralcine-dijo rápidamente

-q coma q?-preguntó el neko pues no había entendido nada

-YOESPERABAQTUYYOPUDIESEMOSIRALCINE!-gritó Yuiko provocando con esto que todo el salón se voltease a verla-etto...-dijo sonrojandose la pelirosada

-Gomenasai! pero no entendí-se disculpó el neko

-Etto...no es nada-concluyó resignada la pelirosada

* * *

-no entiendo porq tanto alboroto si solo es miércoles!-decía enojado Ritsuka mientras caminaba con Yuiko por el patio de la escuela

-Pero Ritsu_kun, tienes q entender q es costumbre q hoy las personas q se quieren se demuestren su amor-le decía una Yuiko muy sonrojada-por eso...yo...

-Ve! ahí va otro grupo de chicas, etto... solo provocan disturbios-repetía enojado el neko

-Pero...es...q...es...una...costumbre-volvía a decir la pelirosada

-No le veo nada de interesante-dijo el neko

-Pero Ritsu_kun

-Yuiko tu me regalaste chocolates y no por eso quiere decir q yo te guste, es solo porq eres mi amiga no? entonces no entiendo, acaso no le pueden dar chocolates otro día, tienen todo los 12 meses del año para hacerlo!-seguía renegando el neko

-Tu amiga...si...solamente...eso-respondió tristemente la pelirosada-pero Ritsu_kun el q casi te caigas de la escalera no es para q te pongas de mal humor en un día tan hermoso

-No hubiese estado así de cerca de caerme sino se hubiese chocado conmigo esa chica-argumento el neko

-Pero es q ella estaba llendo a entregar esa caja de chocolates a alguien especial, y no te vio-explicaba Yuiko

-Pues debería fijarse por donde camina!-gritó enfadado Ritsuka

De pronto sono la campana indicando el termino del receso, y el comienzo nuevamente de las clases.

-Bueno vamos-dijo Ritsuka mientras se dirigían de regreso a su salón

* * *

-Etto...niños quiero disculparme por haber faltado a las primeras horas de clases pero tuve q ir a hacer algo importante-explicaba Hitomi_sensei-y bueno empezemos con la lección de hoy

-Q habrá tenido q hacer la sensei?-preguntó Yuiko al neko

-No se-respondió este sin darle mayor importancia al asunto

Toda la clase transcurrió con normalidad con excepción, q la sensei se equivoco tres veces en escribir una fórmula matemática en la pizarra, y que después sin saber como envés de hacer las gráficas de los conjuntos en forma de circunferencia, empezó a dibujar corazones y flechas.

-Ritsu_kun creo q a Hitomi_sensei también le gusta Yayoi-le susurro Yuiko al neko

-Etto...no lo creo-fue lo único q respondió este

* * *

A la hora de salida:

-Konichiwa Soubi-saludo el neko

-Konichiwa amor-respondió el rubio

El pequeño neko se sonrojo al escuchar estas palabras-*porq cada vez q me lo dice me pongo así?*-pensó un poco aturdido

-Ritsu_kun, Soubi_kun!-gritó una pelirosada acercandose a los amantes-ya se van?

-Si-respondió el neko

-Los puedo acompañar?-preguntó Yuiko

-Es q tenemos un asunto q terminar-respondió Soubi con picardía mientras le quiñaba un ojo al neko, quien se sonrojo al entender a lo q se refería el rubio

-eh?-dijo desconcertada la pelirosada

-No nada-respondió el neko aun muy sonrojado

-Agatsuma_kun-se escuchó una vos

-Konichiwa sensei-saludo Soubi

-Agatsuma_kun, solo quería q supieses q estoy muy feliz de saber q es lo q sientes

-Así q ya lo sabe?-preguntó Soubi

-Sí, Aoyagi_kun me lo confirmó-respondió la Sensei

-Q bueno q cuento con su aprobación-respondió el rubio

-Sí, y sabes yo siento lo mismo-respondió la sensei

-Así? pues me alegro, espero q sea muy feliz, porq el amar a alguien realmente llena ese vacío que hay en nuestros corazones-comentó Soubi

-Tienes mucha razón Agatsuma_kun, el saber esto q sientes, me ha llenado de dicha

-Me alegro q comparta mi alegría-respondió el rubio

-Yuiko-sam!-gritó Yayoi acercandose a donde se encontraban sus amigos-estas aquí! eso quiere decir...q...tú

-Sí Yayoi, todo ha salido bien, y tus sentimientos son correspondidos-dijo animadamente la pelirosada

-En serio?-dijo anonadado el chico-no sabes la alegría q me da...todos estos años...no espere en vano

-Yayoi, yo creo q deberías saber q...-musitó Ritsuka

-Callate Aoyagi_sam, no ves q Yuiko me ha dado la mejor noticia q he podido recibir-dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos el pequeño

-Pero...es...q-musitó el neko

-No digas mas, ven Yuiko a mis brazos!-grito emocionado Yayoi extendiendole los brazos a la pelirosada

-q?-dijo asombrada la pelirosada-pero la sensei

-Q tengo q ver yo?-preguntó desconcertada la maestra

-Usted ama a yayoi no?-preguntó Yuiko

-Yo no..-musitó la maestra

-Pero los corazones...-musitó Yuiko

-Q usted me ama?-preguntó Yayoi

-Pero la carta de Agatsuma_kun?-preguntó la maestra

-mi carta?-preguntó Soubi

-Y q hay de mi carta?-preguntó Yayoi

-Lo q pasa es q la carta q le entregaste a Yuiko, no la leyó ella sino q pensó q era para Hitomi_sensei, pero por error ella pensó q Soubi se la había enviado-explicó Ritsuka-y a próposito porq pensó q Soubi se la había enviado?-preguntó el neko

-Etto...yo...-musitó la sensei

-Osea q Yuiko no siente...-dijo llorando Yayoi

-Eso quiere decir q la carta era para mi?-preguntó Yuiko

-Así q todo fue un mal entendido-concluyó Soubi

-Ettoooooooooo...gomenasai Agatsuma_kun-dijo la sensei y salió corriendo

-He hecho el ridículo!-gritó desesperado Yayoi y salió corriendo al igual q la maestra

-No entiendo, entonces la carta era para mí?-seguía preguntando Yuiko

Aunq tardaron varios minutos, Ritsuka y Soubi por fin lograron después de dos horas, q Yuiko entendiera q había sucedido y q la carta era para ella, cuando lo hubieron logrado, se despidieron de ella y se fueron a terminar lo q habían dejado inconclusó.

-Ahora podremos continuar sin interrupciones, no amor?-le preguntó el rubio a su neko

-Si-respondió muy sonrojado el pequeño, y tomando la mano de su amado se fueron en dirección a la casa del neko.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Solo he de decir: FIN


End file.
